My Little Angel
by countertiger-x
Summary: Piper is up one night, realizing how much she loves her daughter, and that maybe her daughter loves her as much as she does, even if she is 10 months old.......Read and Review please!


"It's a girl!!!!" the nurse exclaimed. Doi...I knew that. I knew it since I freaking went to the future about 2 or 3 years ago. I just wanted to see my daughter. But no, the nurse gave her to LEO first. I think this was the only time in my whole life that I was actually pissed at my loving husband. But I mean, I'm the one who spent hours in gaping pain so I want to at least see what the pain has brought me.  
  
Leo was smiling so much. His grin was taking most of his face up. He had her for an exceptionally long time. He was showing the baby to Phoebe, and Paige and Victor, oops, my dear father. Can you at least show MY daughter to ME????  
  
And finally, Leo comes over to me and brings my bundle of joy for my sleepy eyes to see. I couldn't see her face from where I was, but I didn't want to move anyway. I am never having another kid again. "Honey, it's our little girl...." Leo whispered. His eyes were as big as turntables..like a little puppy dog. I had to smile.  
  
He handed her to me, and I couldn't believe that I was actually holding her. My little girl. The one that I had wanted to hold in my arms since I had gone to the future. I loved her so much. She opened her eyes, and they were looking around. Then, her eyes locked into mine and I swear that I saw her smile.  
  
She knew that I was her mom. I could see it in her eyes. Her toothless grin made me feel so proud. She was very squeamish. The pink blanket was hiding delicate skin. The nurse came back into the room. "Ok, time for the checkup!!" she said in a very Mary Poppins like voice.  
  
I held my daughter tight. "Huh? I only got a few minutes with her!! You can't take her now!" I complained. It was true. I had finally met my daughter, and I didn't want to let go of her. The nurse shook her head. "Sorry honey...We have to give her a little checkup. You can spend more time with her later."  
  
I will always remember that nurse. That damn nurse. I hate you. I still hate you. And so I did the only thing I could do to buy me more time. I froze her. The nurse stood still in her position. Phoebe and Paige stood up to have a little talk with me. I didn't care. I just stared at the beautiful life in my hands.  
  
"Piper! You cannot freeze the nurse! She is medical staff..what if someone comes in?" Paige said to me, anxiously.  
  
I shot out my one hand again. This time, the noise that was outside, was no longer heard. Total silence. I giggled to myself again. "There."  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Honey, just let them do their little check up. You have a whole lifetime with her. I think you can spend a little time without her for a few hours."  
  
I shook my head. "No! I don't want to.."I said in a baby voice. I looked down at my daughter. "Isn't that right?" I said to her. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you froze the whole hospital.."  
  
"Maybe it's just a maternal instinct Piper developed over the nine months.." Paige said sarcastically to Phoebe. Suddenly, I felt her getting lighter and lighter. Her face started to dematerialize into little blue lights. "Uh oh." I muttered.  
  
Then, her whole body disappeared. All that was left in my hands was the soft, pink baby blanket that she was swaddled in. "LEO!!! What happened???" I said, angrily. Leo took the baby blanket. "Um, I think she orbed out..."  
  
I shot a glance at the nurse. "Well find her!!! The nurse and the hospital will unfreeze any minute now!!"  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out. I couldn't believe it. My daughter was nameless, less than 10 minutes old, naked, and could be anywhere in the world right about now. That's my girl....  
  
~~~~~  
  
I suddenly sat up from my bed and looked around. I saw Leo beside me, his snoring clouding my ears. That wasn't the only thing. I looked straight ahead from my bed. The closet door was open, and I could hear my daughter's crying from her crib. I glanced over to Leo again. He was sound asleep, and was hugging the same pillow his head was laying on.  
  
I rolled my eyes and slowly got up from my bed. I made little tiny footsteps to the closet, not wanting to make any creaks on our wooden floor that would wake somebody. Phoebe had had a long day, and she was very cranky by the time it was over.  
  
Paige had had a long day with her boss too. When she came home, she had slammed the door so loud, it had made my daughter cry. I finally got to the crib and saw my 10-month-old daughter's tear stained face. I picked her up from her stomach up position. I cradled her in my arms, and I whispered to her, so she would stop crying.  
  
It was beginning to work. I thought back to my dream.... I dreamt that before. That day when she was born. Leo had to look everywhere for her, and I had to keep the hospital frozen for about 6 hours. I laughed to myself as I rocked my daughter back and forth. Her eyes were wide open, she wasn't showing any signs of sleeping.  
  
I started to sing. Nothing personal, just a song I heard on a commercial the other morning. It didn't matter which song I sung her, as long as she heard a soft lullaby in her ears. She started to smile at me, her little 2 teeth in her mouth started to show.  
  
Her short chestnut brown hair was tickling my arms. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my waist from behind, and kiss my neck. "Leo...you're up I see."  
  
"And I see you're up."  
  
"She was crying...I guess she just wanted to be held."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"A little sweaty and ewwww, wet. Can you change her for me??"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Leo took her from my arms, and went to the corner of the room where the changing table was. I went to the bathroom for a second. I looked at myself in the mirror. The little brown sags under my eyes were getting more gargantuan every day.  
  
When I came back to the nursery, I went over to Leo. I could hear the baby sort of laughing, but Leo wasn't moving. His face was still, and his arms were stuck in the same position. I snickered. I picked up my baby girl and gave her a little tickle in her tummy.  
  
"Did you freeze daddy again? Hee hee...That's my little girl..."  
  
I finished changing her, and put her back in her crib. I almost forgot about Leo. He was still frozen. Boy, her powers were strong for a 10-year- old. The freeze wouldn't wear off for a long time. So with a little wave of my hand, I unfroze my husband.  
  
Leo then unfroze, and then was going to try to put a diaper on an invisible baby. I snickered again. My daughter always had a way of making me laugh. He turned around, a confused look on his face. "She froze me again?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.  
  
He laughed. "Well, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll meet you in bed in a second." He said, kissing me before leaving the room. I checked on my darling daughter once more. Her eyes were starting to close. I winded the little mobile above her crib so that it started playing sweet music.  
  
Well, not sweet to me, but probably to her. I kissed her on her forehead, and she gave me a look that said, "Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm sorry baby...I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She gave me a look that said, "Well, ok...I guess I can go to sleep from here. Thanks mom."  
  
"I love you baby." I whispered. I was about to walk out of the room, when I heard a little voice. It was quiet but I heard it loud and clear. "Ma." It said. I didn't believe what I just heard, but then I listened to it again.  
  
"Ma."  
  
My lips started to move all by themselves, and before I knew it, my teeth were showing. I didn't go back to her though. The little word meant everything to me, but it was like saying, "Goodnight mom. I love you," all in the same syllable. I turned around, and glanced at the crib.  
  
"I love you too Sammy.." I whispered, before I crawled back to bed.  
  
A/N: Just a short story I wanted to write, to show how much Piper loves her daughter...*sigh* I don't think I'll write more, unless the audience demands it. Hope you like it. Read and Review. 


End file.
